


West Side Romeo and Juliet

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: M/M, Modernish AU, Note style, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: Bernardo has been like a love sick puppy ever since falling in love with my baby brother. At the dance at the gym my baby brother is paralyzed from the waist down ever since a car accident. I’ve been trying to make nice with Nardo for Sammy’s sake despite the Jets ready to declare mutiny. I’m a push over when it comes to Sammy’s puppy dog eyes. All he has to do is flash those baby blues and I crumble after all. It ain’t his fault we can’t choose who we fall in love with so I try to be lenient. My baby brother is precious to me and Tony has been begging me to give up the gang life. If only for Sam’s sake and safety I love Tony and Sammy but I can’t do it. Those boys look up to me maybe we could merge the two all it know is. I’m a hair’s breath from losing my hold as leader. If I’m not careful Tony will cut his loses and Sammy would run away if I told him he can’t see Bernardo.
Relationships: Action Boy/Oc (one sided, Bernardo/Oc, Ice/Oc (best friends since birth), Tony/Rif
Kudos: 1





	West Side Romeo and Juliet

Tony,

Babe, I don’t know what to do if I tell him they can’t be together I lose Sammy. If I keep this up the Jets are threatening mutiny we built this gang from the ground up. And when you said you wanted out I supported you. Because that’s what a good boyfriend does and I don’t think it’s too much to ask for my dom to support me. 

Riff, 

I get it love I really do but what do you want me to say? Those guys don’t listen to me any how but look Sammy is stubborn so I say. Don’t keep them apart and if they try to mutiny against you I’ll kick all their asses. Baby John included as much as I want peace I know it won’t happen. And if that means getting you a new crew so be it. I love you and Sammy means the world to me to ever since the accident and even before it. I’ve always told you he would be the most precious thing in your life outside of and even before me. The gang isn’t worth Sammy running away you have a bigger obligation to him than the Jets. 

Tony,

I love you to Tony and I know I know... it’s just ... I don’t know anymore. Life used to be so simple before Bernardo saw Sammy at the dance. I could keep his happiness and the gang separate Sammy is already like a brother in law to you. Maybe you could talk to Bernardo 

Riff,

Fine I’ll do it right after I get off work but only because you and Sammy mean that much to me. And I want to see if Bernardo will treat my brother in law right 

Tony,

Thank you babe you won’t regret this 

Riff,

I already regret this love but for you and my baby brother in law it’s worth it now let me finish up work so I can go play diplomat. D

Tony, 

Womb to tomb? 

Riff, 

Birth to earth love now seriously get out from near the back stairwell. I’m working here. Love you see you later on. 

Sammy,

Sometimes I wish there were no Sharks or Jets so I could take you on a proper date Sammy. Don’t get me wrong either way I love spending time with you. I just don’t like that you’re cooped up in the house all day though I guess I can’t complain. When at least Riff let’s me see you I’ll count my blessings here. Your brother is a decent guy and so is his guy Tony I love you Sammy. And I’m going to do everything I can to protect you even if it means turning my back on the Sharks. 

Nardo, 

Please don’t leave your friends on my behalf Nardo there has to be another way. I’ll talk to Riff this gang stuff is getting out of hand. Ice is my best friend and I’m sure they’ll listen to him and Riff if I just explain it. 

Sammy,

Babe don’t get involved I don’t want to see you hurt Riff is trying his best it’s just rough right now. As for Ice I know he’s not too happy with me right now but he’s allowing it for your sake. I guess Riff even got his guy involved in an attempt to simmer the other Jets down. Ever since I saw you at the dance I’ve been out of my mind you drive me crazy and I love it. I love you Sammy hell I’ve scaled a rickety fire escape just to get to you you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Words can’t express how much you mean to me or how bad I’ll lose it if anything happens to you. 

Nardo 

My guy......Nardo you’re even more overprotective than Ice, Riff and Tony and that’s saying something. 

Sammy

I’m a man in love babe and all I want to do is love and protect you. 

Riff, 

I played peace maker as best I could babe Ice was real sore about the whole thing. And don’t even get me started on Action I’m fairly sure he’s stupid jealous of Bernardo. 

Tony, 

Based on?

Riff,

The word of half the gang plus his mannerisms he wanted to kill Bernardo and got angry every time I mentioned him and Sammy together.

Tony

He’s always angry though Tony

Riff,

Are you saying you don’t believe me babe? That your boyfriend is a stinkin liar? 

Tony,

Of course not love it’s just hard to wrap my head around it 

Riff,

Well get to wrapping your head around it babe you’re gonna have to watch him closely. If he manages to rally even half the guys to his cause you’re in serious trouble. Ever since the failed war council  
Ice is trying to keep him in line but I think even he’s jealous. 

Bernardo, 

It’s a three ringed circus over here it’s been six months and between Action’s temper and Riff’s hesitance. Plus Kripke half way up our asses something’s got to give.

Ice, 

I know but it hasn’t been easy on me either Ice all my guys see is that I’m scaling fire escapes. Taking phone calls from the top Jets leaders... they want answers that I can’t provide. They want war but if I go to war I lose Sammy and we got casualties on both sides. My guys are calling me an Uncle Tom 

Bernardo 

Well someone snitched to Sammy and now he’s refusing to take my calls or texts tried throwing pebbles at his window. He threw a baseball fast pitch directly at my head so it’s safe to say he’s pissed at me. 

Ice

Oh no, you two have been friends since birth practically.... I’ll talk to him there’s gotta be something...

Bernardo 

Nah.... it’s fine he’s been mad at me before and with better aim it comes with the territory. But don’t make yourself a target as well cause then we’ll both be on the outs. I’ll handle it at least now he can’t keep trying to kick me below the belt. He’s still talking to Riff but Riff is tearing the gang apart looking for the snitch. 

Ice

None of this sounds good

Bernardo

Thank you captain obvious I realize that but still what am I honestly supposed to do huh? 

Ice 

Why can't you just let me help surely if we can just.......

Bernardo 

No and that's final you come in here and start telling them what to or trying to make peace and it'll send Action Boy off the edge he's already stupid jealous of you as is. I mean seriously Bernardo use that brain of yours for once Action boy has been hot for Sammy for years. He almost had him until the dance now Sammy’s not giving Action the time of day. 

Ice,

I...I didn’t know that 

Bernardo

Look, it ain’t that bad plus Action is all wrong for Sammy... Sammy needs gentle not a guy with a temper he needs you. 

Sammy,

Babe

Nardo,

Don’t you start in on me to it’s bad enough I got Riff and Tony on me about nearly busting Ice’s face. I don’t need any extra shit from you love. 

Sammy,

I wasn’t going to say a word about it babe but I did talk to Ice and he said you’ve had better aim

Nardo,

Fucking smart ass but I’m glad he didn’t take it personally throwing a award winning pitch right for his ugly mug. Is a just a reflex at this point besides he deserved it


End file.
